


A Rogue and an Assassin - a leader and a lover

by Nessavanator



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Arguing, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessavanator/pseuds/Nessavanator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of works I will be contributing to Act 3 (post Arishok), main focus is Fenris & Hawke's relationship and what that in itself means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rogue and an Assassin - a leader and a lover

Hawke froze on spot at the approaching band of Tal Vashoth.

Their muscles rippled in the late day sun that shone in languid rays amid streaks of gathering clouds in the sky. The rage on their face was savage, as was the crude weapons they held over their heads with great might, and a confidence that seemed to overwhelm the adversary before they even came to blows.

Hawke and her companions had sent many Tal Vashoth to their death time and again. There still continued to be pockets of the Qunari exiles and expats that littered the coast from the shipwreck of a half a decade past. Without their Qun they were reckless, impulsive and terrifying.

Travelling merchants had time and again been found dead, and their cargo stolen throughout the years, even with hired guards. As many times as Hawke found the time to trapse the coastline, it seemed the time between more and more bandits or Tal Vashoth found refuge in her absence. They knew the path the city guard took to keep the main trails safe, and they made sure not to leave evidence of their presence.

But Hawke could always find them. Her eyes now well trained, and her mabari Fang knew the scent of the murderers and thieves.

But this Tal Vashoth, whether it was the resemblance to the Arishok from years ago, or the fact he held a spear where the others held long swords, Hawke couldn’t be sure. She was frozen while her companions grappled around her.

Varric was shouting jokes to Isabela while they easily dispatched the brutes. Fenris took on 3 at once with his great sword, his lyrium brands flared with his release of rage and the spirit of a warrior within.

None noticed their leader who only watched the approaching monster. In his eyes reflected the certainty of her death, while Hawke replayed the memories of when a Qunari spear skewered her in the Viscount's Keep while she fought for her friends life. She had fought and won! The pain had nearly blinded her despite the elf potion she threw back in her throat immediately. It had gone right through her, and how none of her organs had been punctured she’ll never know.

She screamed then, a sound none of her friends had ever heard. She screamed in her terror, and leapt like a wild cat at the surprised Tal Vashoth. She slit his throat deeply with one dagger, and the other slipped quickly in his heart. But she didn’t stop despite his immediate death. She continued to stab him over and over until his chest collapsed in a mess of gore and blood.

She didn’t hear them calling her name, or the cries of fear coming from her lips. When Fenris grabbed her wrist she leapt on him next and barely caught herself as she raised her arms high to deal a deadly blow. She shook as she slowly came back to herself, and the words that moved his lips finally reached her ears.

“Come back to me Hawke,” he said soothingly, “you are safe now. The enemy is dead. You have killed him. You are fine. You did well and fought bravely. Do not give into your fear, move past it, listen to my voice. Come back to me.”

“F-Fenris?” She stammered, then her arms fell to her side in fatigue as she looked around her confused. She was covered in blood and entrails, likely a terrifying sight. No one said anything as they normally would.

Neither of the 3 had ever seen Hawke lose herself.

“How are you feeling, sweetie?” Isabela’s voice crooned and spilled over Hawke like warm caramel. She nearly sighed at her friends compassion and understanding.

“Yeah, you saw a little red back there, Hawke.” Varric said with a soft chuckle.

Hawke shook her head, trying to clear the edges of hysteria that still remained. “I-I don’t know… I saw the spear… It was like I could feel the pain again. The fear I felt from fighting the Arishok that I had to put somewhere so I could focus. I think it broke lose.” She gave a half smile that wavered as tears filled her eyes.

Isabela ran to her friend, despite where she still sat astride Fenris who had yet to move from his position beneath her. She pulled Hawke into an awkward hug while she kneeled beside the two. “Oh Hawke, I have a rule on my ship, no one cries alone!” She sniffled, cradling Hawke’s head in her shoulder, and caressing her hair. “I will however be charging you for my outfit that is now also covered in your bloody escapades… we’ll go shopping together. Retail therapy, right pet?”

Hawke tried to chuckle but it came out as a half sob. Soon Varric’s hand was rubbing her back, a look of understanding on his face. He thumbed a tear away, and looked her sternly in the eye, “you kicked ass hawke, and this time when I tell the story of how you one handedly took down a Tal Vashoth rebel camp leader, I will not even need to embellish a little.”

On their way back to Kirkwall, travellers literally ran screaming at the sight of them. Taking pity on those they would pass by, Hawke opted to take the darktown cellar entrance to her mansion, with Fenris following close behind. Since she had come back to herself, he had said very little. Was he mad that she had threatened him? How could he be so understanding then so distant?

Hawke gritted her teeth, irked and annoyed at her friend and lover. They were still awkwardly defining their relationship. They loved each other, but neither could yet consider living with the other, despite the days they spent amid one another's bed chambers. They hadn’t kissed in public in front of their friends, they had scarcely held eye contact. Aside from subtle differences, none would have even thought anything had changed between the two.

Thinking on that made Hawke more frustrated, and by the time they were to part to their separate residences she was downright angry from her stewing on issues, and Fenris was completely unaware. She jerked away from his touch, and turn her head when he meant to plant a chaste kiss on her lips before departing.

“Are you cross with me?” he asked, confused and trying to find a reason why.

Hawke’s eyes flashed with stubborn anger as she glanced around the hightown street, “does it matter?” she snapped, and stomped in the manor. 

Fenris pinched the bridge of his nose, and muttered a tevinter cuss under his breath before following. Let the nobles wagging tongues discuss the elf that followed Lady Marian into her home. Neither one of them cared, and if Hawke was in a regular state of mind she would have commented she hoped it would result in less dinner party invitations.

She carefully placed her gory armor in the spot Bodahn preferred, and continued on, ignoring Fenris as he quickly left his dirtied gauntlets, chest plate, and covering to follow.

By the time he entered her bed chamber, the door of which she had slammed neatly as he was crossing the main hall - Orana held his gaze with sympathy before she left the area to busy herself in the kitchen, the room furthest from Lady Hawke - Marian was already deep in a bath.

Her soiled clothes he saw were burning in the fireplace, and the way she had her head tipped back against the rim of the tub, he would have thought her asleep.

“May I ask what I have done to incur such wrath?” he inquired, patience strong within him, despite the anger that licked in the tone of his voice.

Sharp blue eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice, and glared, “you… you just…” she floundered as she sat up, skin glistening in the firelight, distracting him from his purpose of trying to find out what was wrong. Clenching her bathing sponge she took a deep breath and blew it out. Calming her thoughts as she shook her head. “I want more Fenris… and I’m afraid to ask for it, and I’m tired of waiting. Feeling the whisper of death, the memory of the Arishok once again made me realize.” She lathered a soap in her hands drifting the scent of vanilla and lavender to his nose, making his nostrils flare in a wave of lust at the scent that tinged his sweetest memories. “We’ve been together for 6 months! We love each other, we can’t live without each other but… maker forbid we allow the public to acknowledge it? Adraste hide your eyes if the love my life gives me a kiss that more than just the serving staff might see?”

Her words surprised and touched him. He had thought his discretion, despite his greatest desire, was to protect her newfound place in society. There had been many a times it took all his self control to merely smile back at the blue eyes that found him and not drive his tongue down her throat.

He bowed his head, “it seems then, that I must apologize for my inability to recognize my inaction.” He said, with a formality that was second nature. He approached her tub, and she shifted on his approach as she drew the sponge along her skin. Her had pausing, her mouth dropping open ever so slightly. The ways she looked at him sometimes, it took all he had not to mount her in the tub like a wild animal.

“But then I too must request an apology,” he said, as his hands dipped in the water, rescuing the dropped sponge and continuing its work on her skin. Her gaze sharpened at his words, despite her body shivering at his touch. “You are not to leave me to a nightmare of a memory again. I was terrified I wasn’t going to get you back…” He drew the sponge beneath her chin and her eyes welled up once more.

Despite his state of dress and lack of cleanliness she threw her arms around him. Soaking his shirt, as her head fell on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry! I scared everyone. I’ve never… I’m the leader I can’t…” she took a deep breath as his hands gently caressed her back, his gaze everywhere but the ample bottom that hovered just above the water line and tease his view. Now was not the time. “Bugger I’m going to owe at least 2 rounds of drinks tonight to compensate.” She sighed, pulling back and smiling at him.

He gently kissed her lips now, “At least 2,” he murmured with a smile, and the grin that he was rewarded with was short lived as her nose wrinkled, and she backed into the steaming tub. 

“You stink,” she said simply, and Fenris’ eyes sparkled with mischief. Ripping his layers off, he leapt in the tub to a squeal from her lips, that in moments were trapped in his mouth once more.


End file.
